Users of mobile devices use such mobile devices for a large number of different purposes, including communicating with other users via text, emails, social network applications, etc., getting information from websites, social networks, mobile applications, etc., purchasing, getting directions, etc. Most of these activities require data to be transferred from and to the mobile device by one of many telecommunication methods, such as cellular communication, communication using WiFi, etc. Depending on the location of the mobile device and a subscription agreement by the user of the mobile device with the providers of the telecommunications network, some form of such communication may be free while other forms of communication may carry varying levels of costs for the user.